Kirito
Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto ' is the main protagonist of the anime ''Sword Art Online. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Corrin VS Kirito *Kirito vs Akihiro Dragoscale (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) *Akame vs Kirito (Re-Live) (By BigBangOverlordBuster, Complete) *Alpha (VainGlory) vs. Kirito (By GalacticAttorney) *Benio Adashino vs Kirito (By 5555thExplosionMage) *Edward Elric vs Kirito (By Ike Maus, Complete) *Eren Jaeger VS Kirito (By Chesknight, Complete) *Erza Scarlet vs Kirito (By WaddleDoo412, Complete) *Guts vs Kirito (By CBslayeR) *Jil vs Kirito (By Gliscor Fan) *Kirito VS Kite (By Friendlysociopath, Complete) *Kylo Ren vs Kirito (By Thetrueheist) *Link vs Kirito (By Friendlysociopath, complete) *Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Mega Man EXE vs Kirito (By Blippeedeblah and PuasLuisZX, Complete) *Neo vs Kirito (By GameboyAdv, Complete) *Kirito vs. Saito Hiraga (By PuasLuisZX) *Kirito vs. Shiroe (By PuasLuisZX) *Sparky vs Kirito (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) *Spider-Man VS Kirito (By Shrek-it Ralph, Complete) *Kirito vs Steve (By SilverthehedgehogMan, Complete) *Kirito vs Takumi Nishijou (By SilverthehedgehogMan) *Travis Touchdown vs. Kirito (By The Dark Shinigami) *Zero VS Kirito (By PuasLuisZX) *Kirito VS Zetto (By SuperSonicDarkness) *Kirito vs. Zitz (By BonBooker) *Itsuki Aoi vs Kirito (By Zinniax-13) *Pit VS Kirito (By Triforce54) *Kirito VS Weiss (By Hoot Freeman) With Asuna * Eren and Mikasa vs Kirito and Asuna (By SilverthehedgehogMan) * Kirito and Asuna vs Tai and Agumon (By Cropfist) * X and Zero VS Kirito and Asuna With Team Kirito * Virtual Team Death Battle Lyoko warriors vs Team Kirito (By Thefranstorm, Complete) Possible Opponents * Alpha (TOME) * Edward Cullen (Twilight) * Haseo (.HACK) * King Thordan (FFXIV) * Ravana (FFXIV) History Born October 7th 2008 as Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito's parents were killed in a car accident while he was still very young, leaving him adopted by his aunt and uncle. He found a love in computers and ended up becoming a humongous gamer because of it. Years later in the year 2022, Kazuto was chosen as one of the 100 people to be beta-testers for the very first VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game), '''Sword Art Online, taking up the name "Kirito" for his avatar in-game ("Kiri-" from Kiri'gaya and "-to" from Kazu'to) and proved to be one of the best players there. On the games official launch date, Kirigaya logged back into the game, but later on that same day found out it was a one-way ticket. The games developer, Kayaba Akihiko, revealed that all 10 000 players who logged in that day were now trapped in a death game, that they would die in real life if at any point their health reached 0 in the game, and that the only way to escape was to clear the game and all 100 floors. This sets Kirito off on his journey to clear the game, make it back to his family and survive in this world. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 17 *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 130 lbs *Birthday: Ocotber 7th, 2008 *One of the 100 SAO beta-testers, later entering other Online RPGs. *Dubbed a "Beater" amongst the SAO crowd (Beta-tester + Cheater) SAO Avatar * Skills Slots: Blade Throwing (96%), Parry Mastery, Battle Healing (94%), Search Mastery, Hide Mastery, Sprint (87%), Extended Weight Limit (94%) ** One Handed Sword Skills (100%): Horizontal, Horizontal Square, Rage Spike, Slant, Spinning Shield, Sonic Leap, Vertical Square, Vertical, Vertical Arc, Vorpal Strike ** Dual Blades Sword Skills (100%): Double Circular, Starburst Stream, The Eclipse ** Martial Arts Skills (99%): Flash Hit, Embracer, Meteor Break, Escape ** Knife Throwing Skills: Single Shot ** Outside System Skills: Arms Blast, Hypersense, Mislead - Tricking a monster's learning function to burden them. * Gear ** Blackwyrm Coat: Leather Coat ** Elucidator: A weapon dropped by a boss monster, it is a sword with a blade slighty less than 4 feet long and able to break other swords. The sword was later tempered by master blacksmith Lisbeth. **'Dark Repulser': Crafted out of Crystallite Ingot, a.k.a. dragon feces, it is a heavy sword that is longer and more powerful than Elucidator but less durable. **Throwing Pick: A type of weapon that is small, easily concealed. ALO Avatar * SAO-derived slots: Sword Mastery, Martial Arts (99%), Blade Throwing (96%), Parry Mastery, Battle Healing (94%), Search Mastery, Hide Mastery, Sprint (87%), Extended Weight Limit (94%) ** Outside System Skills: Spell Blast, Skill Connect, Hypersense **Spriggan Skills: Flight, Metamorphosis (Gleam Eyes), Treasure Hunting, Wall Run, Night Vision * Weapons: Black Iron Great Sword, Holy Sword Excalibur GGO Avatar ** Outside System Skills: Bullet Deflect, Distinguish, Hypersense * Weapons: A 5.7mm FN Five Seven handgun and Kagemitsu G4 photon sword. Feats *Only character capable of dual-wielding. *Survived about a year of SAO solo, forced to kill three people during his time in the game. *During his time on SAO, Kirito defeated an evil Santa boss on his own easily, broke Lisbeth's strongest sword using Elucidator, defeated the hard 75th floor boss Skullreaper and then Akihiko Kayaba. *Willed himself from dying in SAO. *During his first adventure in ALO, Kirito mastered flight quickly and used Akihiko's gift to take control of ALO to rescue Asuna. Kirito also defeated Sugou Nobuyuki in both ALO and in real life. *During his adventure in GGO, Kirito defeated Red-Eyed XaXa. *In Alicization Arc, he gains divine weapons that are powered by his will. *With Blue Rose, he froze 30,000 players solid in a flash of light. Faults *Limited flight. *Little experience with Illusion Magic. *Can be overconfident, reckless, and sometimes cocky. *Prone to acting in rage. *Wears impractical battle clothing. *Some of greatest feats credited to those who helped him. *Only fights at his best when the game is no longer just a game. Gallery Demon Kirito.png|Kirito's Gleam Eyes form Kiritoggo.jpg|Kirito's GunGale Online Avatar Kirito ALO.png|Kirito's ALfheim Online Avatar Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Sword Art Online Characters Category:Mascots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Main Protagonist